


Take a Trip

by onthemoon



Series: University Kids [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Going to Europe!, Half Scottish Hinata, M/M, Small fluff, Smiling children, full body blusing, kageyama's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthemoon/pseuds/onthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hinata's half Scottish!!! and Kageyama had full-body blush!!!<br/>Happy to throw in some trash of my own ;D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take a Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's half Scottish!!! and Kageyama had full-body blush!!!  
> Happy to throw in some trash of my own ;D

Continuously watching his back walk around the bedroom was becoming more and more annoying than he realized. Stuck in bed, Kageyama watching the other rushing around the room with one eye pecking through the thick comforters. His classes didn’t start until the afternoon, so he had no real reason to get up like his boyfriend did. _Boyfriend._

Even that word was still strange to say, let alone think about when thinking of the other. Of course, he loved him like nothing else, probably on the same tier as Volleyball. But that label was more of a surreal dream instead of reality itself.

He sighed and shifted to sit up, hands lay behind him. The covers flowed down his bare chest the higher he rose. Even if he had made noise throughout the bedroom, with the covers shuffling and bed slightly creaking from his movements, the other had not noticed.

“Hinata.” Voice tired and gruff, he quickly cleared his through from his sleep. Still not catching the boy’s attention, still thoroughly searching the room for a shirt. “Hinata!”

The mentioned jumped in shock at the voice suddenly breaking him from his concentration. He turned around in relief to see Kageyama wide awake. “You scared the shit outta me Kags,” sighing in relief and giving a small smile at the other. “Did I wake you up? I can’t find a clean shirt.”

Kageyama watched the boy’s face shift from relief to worry. If he continued to look for a shirt like this, he’d be late for his first class. He rolled his eyes and threw his long legs over the bed and padded out of the room. He was worried that he had nothing on, although they knew each other’s body’s more than they knew their own, it was still embarrassing none the less. His prayers had been answered, feeling the snug of his briefs on his hips.

He came back seconds later, a larger than normal load of clothes in his arms. Hinata had quickly noticed the heap, large enough to block Kageyama’s vision.

“You were supposed to fold these yesterday, they were waiting for you on the couch ya know.” Kageyama crossed his tanned arms across his similarly tanned chest, taunting the other with a knowing smirk growing on his lips. Hinata only huffed in annoyance and moved over to the heap to search for a shirt.

“Not my fault.” Luckily, finding a fitted black tank, pulling it on and continued to go look for shoes. “I was seduced by this guy I live with. A real pain right?” the shorter shifted his gaze onto his boyfriend who was already avoiding his eyes, face becoming red slowly.

With no response, he knew he won this fair and square. Even though, truly, he was trying to avoid the clothes like a plague and _suggested alternative activities_.

Kageyama mumbled under his breath, leaving the room as soon as he saw an opening, and went into the kitchen.

Hinata continued to search for extra things to wear, in contrast to his rushing from earlier. He shrugging on an unbuttoned denim shirt and stole a black beanie from his oh so lovely boyfriend. The beanie would have slipped off his head if it weren’t for his mane of orange hair.

It was shorter than he had it before, but still had the ability to make a stern mother wince at its messiness. Kageyama on the other hand hardly did anything to his hair, be he usually swiped it back like some notorious Mob boss.

He wasn’t going to lie, he did look like one if you were able to get his scowling love into a nice suit and a combed it back. Hinata had nearly cried laughing when they went to a dinner party and everyone avoided him thinking he would call up his goons if you even stepped on his shoe.

He strutted into the kitchen and hugged Kageyama from behind, smile widening when he felt the latter shake in surprise.

“You’re gonna be late.” Kageyama looked over his shoulder, face softening slightly. “And I wanted to wear that today, it’s fucking freezing outside.”

“I’ll be back before you even leave.” Hinata rolled his eyes and laughed, stealing the coffee mug from the taller’s hands. “I don’t get how you can have your classes so late, you don’t even get to nap with me.” Taking a generous swallow from the mug before returning onto the counter.

“Whatever, says the early bird.” Kageyama laughed a little. He learned from high school, learning in the morning is worse than Hinata woken up from a nap. _It should be avoided at all costs._

Hinata laughed and went to get his stuff for his classes, returning smiling like he just saw Santa Claus. _Though, it is winter._

Kageyama cocked an eyebrow, questioning the sudden wide smile that was directed at him. It was no question, he loved to see that smile like the air he breathed, and dreaded the days it never came. But knowing Hinata, he was trying to do something that would most likely result in something Kageyama probably wouldn’t like.

The smile only widened the closer Hinata got to him, now it was kind of freaky. How bright it was that is.

“Happy Birthday Tobio!” The shout that came from such a close radius, but processing what was said took longer than it should have. Eyes widening, he was surprised to remember what day it was, of course, his birthday had slipped in. December 22.

Hinata stood in front of him, smiling brightly, eyes crinkled at the edges and a light blush covering his pale cheeks. He was holding paper in his hand, very detailed paper.

The boy jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around Kageyama’s neck and waist, shocking him further. A blush was quickly spreading all over his body, bare chest and all, the more he stared at the bright smile. He wasn’t even to put sentences together, embarrassed from forgetting his own birthday and at Hinata’s entire being.

“I got you a present,” he lifted up the shocked boy’s hand and handed over the pieces of paper, now they were noticeably tickets. “You’re going to start packing because we’re going to Scottland.”

“What?” that was all he could push out, looking between the tickets and Hinata.

He hadn’t known about Hinata’s European background until they started dating, but it was weird to actually go and experience it. Though half his family was able to speak English, it was still shameful to not know a lick of it until he started learning in high school. He was horrible at it, better than Kageyama, but still horrible. He had been able to get a lot better later in high school with the help a few relatives in Scottland.

It was still a shock every time it was mentioned, but his dad had been Scottish and Kageyama never met him due to him being away from home so much.

“Yeah, my dad helped me get the tickets. Since I’m better and English, he said it’s half a reward and your birthday present.” Hinata quickly pecked Kageyama all over his face, still smiling, cause the blush all over to deepen.

And Hinata loved his blush, blessed that his boyfriend didn’t have a shirt on to see it.

Kageyama dropped his face into Hinata’s shoulder, hiding his face, but not the blush. He mumbled a ‘thanks’ and Hinata laughed at his expected reaction. “Of course, it’s gonna be so cool! We might even get to go to England too. But I don’t know when we are coming back, but be prepared for lots of snow. I heard it sooo much colder there than it is here. You get to meet my cousins and my grandm-“

Kageyama loved him to death, he loved his exciting personality and how he had an optimistic outlook on everything. But rambling was not on his list of favorites, so silently moved his lips to the other’s already moving ones, to make his shut up.

He moved back, blush fading, but not completely going away, at the agape expression on Hinata’s features. “You’re late.” That statement caused all sense to come back instantaneously.

“ _Shit_ , I am!” jumping down, Hinata rushed out of the kitchen, Kageyama in tow. Dropping to the floor a little too hard, trying to pull on his shoes. “Love you!” and ran out the door.

“Love you too.” Kageyama left smiling at the door, happy and giddy, looking forward to the trip.


End file.
